In a known processing machine line provided with multiple machine tools lined up that perform a series of processing, an auto loader is loaded for conveying work to each of the machine tools. To be capable of transferring the work between machine tools, the auto loader is movable between respective transfer positions. That is, a traveling rail is provided at the processing machine line corresponding to the multiple machine tools, and the auto loader is configured to be movable along the traveling rail.